


추락

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 천국에 전쟁이 일어났을 때의 이야기





	추락

**Author's Note:**

> 바알은 베엘제붑의 천사시절 이름입니다.

“걱정 마. 절대로 놓치지 않을 테니까. 그러니까, 너도 놓치면 안 돼. 알았지?” 바알의 손목을 붙잡은 채 미카엘이 말했다. “한 번 떨어지면 돌아올 수 없어. 그러니까 절대로 놓으면 안 돼.”

반은 맞고, 반은 틀린 말이었다. 그때는 아직 하늘도 땅도 만들어지지 않았기에 떨어진다는 개념이 없었다. 우주는 무한하다고 불릴 만큼 넓었지만 분명 닫혀있었고, 그렇기에 끝과 끝이라는 개념은 존재했다. 그러니까 어떻게든 가장 사랑하는 친구의 추락(이 말도 훗날에나 붙은 것이었다)을 막기 위해 안간힘을 쓰고 있는 미카엘은 사실상 두 다리로 똑바로 선 채, 마찬가지로 두 다리로 똑바로 서 있는 바알의 손목을 붙잡고 있는, 지금 생각해보면 그 절박함과 어울리지 않을 만큼 우스꽝스러운 모습이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 매우 비극적이기도 했다. 왜냐하면 바알의 뒤로 수많은 천사들이 계속해서 사라지고 있었기 때문이다.

전쟁은 끝이 나고 있었다. 처음 아홉 날은 미카엘과 동료들에게 매우 불리하게 돌아갔다. 한달여간 잠도 자지 않고 발명을 이어가던 전능자가 ‘취침 중. 방해 금지.’라고 적힌 팻말을 걸어놓은 채 칩거에 들어갔던 것이다. 사탄은 매우 영리했기에 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 반역을 일으켰다. 정확하게는 뒤통수를 쳤다. 문자 그대로 천국의 중심부를 지키고 있던 천사들에게 웃는 낯으로 다가와서는 순수한 에타르를 건넨 뒤, 그들이 에타르를 한 입 베어 무는 사이 머리통을 날려버린 것이다. 그 광경을 지켜보던 천사들 중 반은 처음으로 느낀 공포감에 충격을 받아 소멸하였고, 나머지 반은 공포에 무릎 꿇은 채 사탄을 따랐다. 천사들 중에서도 매우 특별한 눈을 가진 우리엘은 아주 먼 곳에서 사탄의 반역 행위를 볼 수 있었고, 그대로 미카엘에게 달려가 자신이 본 그대로를 말했다. 하지만 아직 ‘악’이나 ‘살해’라는 게 무엇인지 알지 못 했던 미카엘은 사탄의 행위를 단순한 놀이라고 생각했다. 아주 멀리서 보았음에도 공포를 느낀 우리엘이 눈물을 흘리기 전까진.

전쟁은 치열했다. 미카엘과 우리엘은 최전방에 서서 전능자가 깨어날 때까지 공포를 느끼지 않은 천사들이 대피할 수 있게 맞서 싸웠다. 그렇다고 해서 사탄처럼 상대를 찌르고 찢고 자르지는 않았다. 그저 몰려오는 상대방을 밀쳐내는 게 다였다. 그게 그 당시 천사가 생각하는 싸움이었다. 가브리엘은 전장과 전장을 오가며 상황을 전했다. 사흘 째 되던 날, 가브리엘이 가져온 소식은 충격적이었다.

‘라파엘이 소멸했어.’

모두가 후퇴할 때, 라파엘만은 우주의 중심에 남겠다고 했다. 이유는 단순했다. 아직 형상조차 갖추지 못 한, 어린 천사들을 보호하기 위해서였다. 라파엘은 사탄이 이 어린 존재들을 건드리진 않을 거라고 확신했었다. 미카엘과 가브리엘 또한 마찬가지였다. 그리고 그들은 태어나서 처음으로 후회와 절망을 느껴야만 했다.

‘바알은?’ 라파엘의 소멸을 납득하기도 전에 미카엘은 가브리엘을 붙잡고 이렇게 말했다. ‘바알도 라파엘과 같이 남았었잖아. 그 애는 괜찮은 거지?’

그 말을 내뱉고 미카엘은 겁이 났다. 라파엘의 소멸보다 가장 사랑하는 친구의 소멸을 더 두려워한다는 이기심 때문이 아니었다. 말 그대로 가장 사랑하는 친구가 소멸했을 지도 모른다는 불안감에 겁이 났다.

‘아니.’ 고개를 저으며 가브리엘이 말했다. ‘바알은, 이제 사탄을 따르기로 했어. 우리를 배신했다고.’

미카엘은 미소를 지었다. 천사들은 어떠한 감정을 느끼기는 해도, 그것을 표현하는 방법에 대해서는 전능자에게 배운 적이 없었고 때문에 그들은 주체할 수 없는 커다란 감정을 느낄 때 웃는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다.

미카엘은 적의 선두에 바알이 서 있는 것을 보고도 바알이 전능자를 배신했을 거라는 생각은 하지 않았다. 미카엘이 아는 바알은 섬세하고 지혜로운 천사였다. 그러니 바알이 지금 사탄을 따르는 건 어린 천사들을 지키기 위해서라고 생각했다. 아니, 믿었다. 바알이 기적을 행하여 한낱 빛의 덩어리에 불과한 어린 천사들에게 육체를 주고, 그 손에 무기를 쥐어준 채 전장에 내보내는 걸 직접 보았을 때도, 미카엘은 바알을 믿었다.

바알에게 육체를 얻은 천사들은 ‘선’을 알기도 전에 ‘악’을 먼저 배웠고, 그 수는 어마어마했다. 미카엘과 다른 천사들은 형제를 해칠 수 없다는 생각에 그저 방어만 하며 점점 우주의 끝으로 밀려나갔다.

마침내 아홉 날이 지나고 열 번째 하루가 시작 되었을 때, 전능자가 깨어났고 상황은 완전히 뒤바뀌었다. 전능자는 미카엘에게 번개와 화염검을 건네며 사탄과 그 무리들에게 휘두르라고 명했다. 미카엘은 망설이지 않고 전능자의 말을 따랐다. 미카엘은 그때나 지금이나 단 한 번도 전능자의 말을 거스른 적이 없었다.

미카엘은 가장 먼저 사탄에게 달려갔다. 그리고 미카엘은 곧장 화염검을 제 쌍둥이 형제의 허리춤에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그걸 신호로 그동안 도망치기만 했던 천사들이 사탄과 그를 따르는, 이제는 형제라 부를 수 없는 반대편의 천사들에게 무기를 휘둘렀다. 그 모습은 솔직히 말해서 정말 잔인했다. 그 마지막 전투 때만 해도 사탄의 편을 든 타락천사와 보통 천사를 구별할 수 있는 뚜렷한 특징이 없었기 때문이다. 천사들은 서로를 의심하고, 의심하며 무기를 휘두르는데 급급했다. 서툰 칼솜씨일수록 그 결과물은 더 잔인한 법이었다. 그러다 천사들은 한 가지를 ‘스스로’ 깨우치게 되었다.

‘전능자를 향한 무조건적인 복종, 그것이 저들과 우리를 구분 짓는 유일한 것이다.’

그 깨달음은 상냥한 마음씨 때문에 차마 무기를 들 수 없었던 천사들조차 타락천사로 몰고 갔다. 다곤은 미카엘과 함께 아홉 날 동안 천사들을 지켜줬음에도 그 상냥한 마음씨 때문에 무기를 들길 거부하고 바알을 향해 떨어지는 번개에 몸을 날려 타락천사가 되었다.

번개는 그대로 다곤의 몸을 꿰뚫더니 우주의 끝으로 다곤을 끌고 갔다. 바알은 그런 다곤을 향해 손을 뻗었고, 미카엘은 그런 바알을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 다른 점이 있다면 바알은 다곤을 놓쳤지만, 미카엘은 바알을 놓치지 않았다는 것이다.

“난 널 믿어.” 바알의 손목을 단단히 잡은 채 미카엘이 말했다.

“지키기 위해서 그런 거잖아. 그렇지, 바알?”

바알은 말없이 미카엘을 바라보았다. 지키기 위해서. 반은 맞고, 반은 틀렸다. 바알은 사탄이 한 말을 정확하게 이해했다. 우리는 누구의 지배도 받을 필요 없는 훌륭한 존재들이라는 걸. 바알은 거기서 더 나아가 생각이라는 것조차 하지 않고 그저 명령대로 움직이다가는 스스로의 존재를 잊게 될 것이라고 결론 내렸다. 그러니까 바알은 스스로를 지키기 위해 사탄과 함께 하기로 했다. 다른 존재를 지키기 위해서가 아니라 오직 스스로를 지키기 위해서. 때문에 바알은 미카엘의 말에 답할 수가 없었다.

“대답해, 바알!” 그런데도 미카엘은 대답을 강요했다.

바알은 미카엘의 입꼬리가 올라가는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 전능자가 미소라고 이름 붙여준 게 미카엘의 얼굴 위로 떠올랐다.

‘지금 미카엘이 느끼는 감정은 뭘까?’ 바알은 생각했다. 아홉 날이 지날 동안 바알은 자신이 정말로 웃고 싶을 때에만 미소 지을 수 있게 되었다. 서툴긴 해도 자신의 감정을 미소 외에 다른 방식으로 표현할 수도 있게 되었다. 복종을 거부한 뒤 얻은 여러 가지 중 가장 기쁜 것이었다. 그런데 가장 가까운 친구인 미카엘은 아직도 미소 외에는 자기자신을 표현할 줄 모른다는 게 바알에게 슬픔과 분노를 동시에 안겨주었다.

바알은 자신이 결국 추락하게 되리란 걸 알 수 있었다. 그리고 미카엘이 자신의 손을 붙잡은 채 지었던 미소에 담긴 감정들을 헤아리지 못 하고, 그저 미카엘이 자신을 우주의 끝으로 날려 보내며 웃고 있었다는 것만 기억하게 되리라는 것도 알 수 있었다. 그로 인해 다시는 미카엘을 친구라고 부를 수 없게 되리라는 것도. 생각이 거기까지 다다르자 바알은 미카엘이 가여워졌다. 미카엘은 그렇게 영원이라는 시간동안 한낱 전능자의 도구로만 살 것이 분명했다. 전능자를 존경해서 전능자와 가장 닮은 모습을 취하고, 전능자의 뜻에 따라 모두에게 상냥하였으며 한 번도 누군가를 의심하지 않은 채 진심을 전하던 미카엘은 영원이 반복되는 동안 그 빛을 잃고 그저 ‘물건’이 될 것이다. 살아있는 물건.

바알은 미카엘에게 잡히지 않은 다른 손을 뻗어 미카엘의 다른 손을 맞잡았다. 그때는 아직 ‘악수’라는 것이 없었기에 미카엘은 바알이 자신을 놓치지 않으려 애를 쓴다고만 생각했다. 미카엘은 안심했고, 때문에 방심했다. 바알은 미카엘과 맞잡은 손을 위아래로 가볍게 흔들고는 전쟁 이후 처음이자 마지막으로 미카엘에게 말을 건넸다.

“안녕, 미카엘.”

인사를 끝으로 바알은 손을 놓았다. 그와 동시에 바알은 우주의 끝으로 사라졌다. 미카엘은 1000년 가까이 자신이 바알의 손을 놓쳤다고 생각했다. 바알이 예상한 것과는 반대로, 미카엘은 전능자를 향한 복종이 아닌, 가장 사랑하는 존재를 지키지 못 했다는 상실감으로 빛을 잃게 되었다. 물론 바알은 그 사실을 모른다. 애초에 바알은 우주의 끝에 도달함과 동시에 미카엘과 마주섰던 마지막 순간에 대한 기억을 대부분 잃었기에 그 사실을 알고 모르고는 크게 중요하지 않았다.

우주의 끝, 지금은 지옥이라고 불리는 곳에 떨어지고 하루가 지나서야 바알은 정신을 차렸다. 눈을 떴을 때 맨처음 본 건 용암으로 가득 찬 연못(이걸 연못이라고 부를 수 있을까? 바알은 생각했다) 위에 다곤이 얼굴을 박은 채 떠있는 모습이었다. 가장 먼저 추락한 사탄은 쇠사슬에 묶인 채 불 타고 있었는데, 그가 내뱉는 고통에 찬 울음 때문에 바알은 머리가 깨질 것만 같았다. 안 그래도 드문드문 비어 버린 기억 때문에 머리가 아팠기에 바알은 사탄에게 걱정이나 안타까움보다도 짜증을 먼저 느꼈다. 그럼에도 불구하고 바알의 머릿속에는 딱 한 가지 기억이 또렷하게 남아있었다. 오직 전능자만이 할 수 있던 일을 자신이 해냈다는 것.

바알은 연못에서 다곤을 건져내며 이렇게 말했다.

“내가 ‘악수’를 발명했어.”라고.


End file.
